Kyd Wykkyd
Kyd Wykkyd (pronounced "Kid Wicked") is a former student of the H.I.V.E. Academy and an enemy of the Teen Titans. History The exact origin of Kyd Wykkyd is unknown, but at some point he was recruited as a student into the H.I.V.E. Academy. Cyborg later infiltrated the institute to discern the latest plans of its then-current headmaster, Brother Blood. In the wake of the resulting conflict the academy was destroyed, and most of its students went freelance. It is shown that Kyd Wykkyd escaped with Angel at his side. At some later point of time, Kyd Wykkyd and his former H.I.V.E. students were recruited into the Brotherhood of Evil. In Homecoming - Part 2, he makes a cameo appearance at the end with all the villains, standing next to Angel. He subsequently joined the H.I.V.E. Five, but like most of the group's members he was more out for personal interests than for prestige and power, which was what their leader Jinx had intended. When Kid Flash began hampering the group's operations, they set out to capture him. Kyd Wykkyd's teleportation power with See-More's help was a match for the super-speedster, but they were still unable to defeat Kid Flash. When the Brotherhood executed its world-wide strike against young superheroes, Kyd Wykkyd teamed up with Psimon for an assault on Raven, who was responding to a distress call from Más y Menos. While Raven was busy dueling Psimon, Kyd Wykkyd engulfed her with his teleportation power and kicked her through Psimon's portal. However, Raven managed to escape and return to the final battle with reinforcements. When the Titans mounted their final assault on the Brotherhood's base, Kyd Wykkyd was seen being hit by Control Freak (possessed by Jericho) and getting slammed by Beast Boy (T-Rex form), however he wasn't seen battling anybody specific. As the Brotherhood's members dwindled, Kyd Wykkyd and his H.I.V.E. buddies attempted to escape, only to be blocked by Kid Flash and a reformed Jinx who witnessed to the side of good, the latter of which knocking them out with one of her hex blasts before being flash-frozen. Kyd Wykkyd has appeared a couple times. He appeared in the issue The Fearsome Five as one of the possible recruits of the Fearsome Five. When Doctor Light and Psimon asked the assembled villans (former H.I.V.E. students and other villans) if anybody was interested, Kyd Wykkyd wasn't one of the people interested. However, Doctor Light and Psimon ordered the people who were interested and the people who weren't to fight, and Kyd Wykkyd ended up unconsious along with everyone else. He appeared again in Nearly Nabbed Me. The H.I.V.E. Five were in their base (Gizmo, Mammoth, Kyd Wykkyd, Billy Numerous, and for some reason, Jinx) playing Scrabble and talking about their close encounters with the Titans, in which all of them barely escaped. When Billy asked if Kyd Wykkyd had any moments like that, the rest of the H.I.V.E. started to focus on why he never talked. At that moment, he said, "Maybe because conversation with you lying, cheating crooks is pointless." While the rest of his comrades were shocked that he actually spoke, he recited the incantation "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" and revealed himself to be Raven in disguise. The real Kyd Wykkyd's whereabouts remain unknown. Either he left the H.I.V.E. Five at this point, he was simply in another room, or the Teen Titans had confronted and captured him. At the end of the last issue #55, Cyborg stated that "Gizmo and the new H.I.V.E. 5 where causing trouble." However, the group didn't actually make an appearance and it is unknown if Kyd Wykkyd was part of the new group. Powers and Abilities Kyd Wykkyd's main power is teleportation. The effect can be direct or indirect, as desired, either for teleporting himself and anyone in contact with him since he was able to teleport Angel covering her and himself with his cape and escape before the Academy's collapse. He can also create a hole in any surface by physically touching the surface with his cape and reaching through it, as seen in the image to the left. His natural aptitude for stealth makes him an expert in sneak attacks. He can teleport by just jumping from the ground, coming in from a tornado, or disappearing into thin air. Kyd Wykkyd's cape is fitted with sharp edges capable of cutting even through massive steel implements, as seen when he was trying to hit Kid Flash in Lightspeed, but hit one of the power plant pieces and knocked it over. Kyd Wykkyd has shown some examples of levitation, such as in Calling All Titans when he was shown levitating after he had pushed Raven into the portal. Although, this could be his ally Psimon's powers helping him levitate. Kyd Wykkyd can also teleport very quickly, giving some illusions of levitation. He is able to engulf an enemy and disappear with the engulfed person as shown in "Calling All Titans" when attacking Raven. A possible weakness to his teleportation is that he must be covering himself with his cape, otherwise it doesn't seem that he can teleport. Also, as shown on the cover of an issue of the "Teen Titans Go!" comic, he can use his cape to glide across long distances. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization